


Worries

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby Boy, Children, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, baby girl - Freeform, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tom worries about being a father to a little girl after having had a boy before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

“Hey, why are you still up?” Her voice was barely a whisper as she came padding into the living room, her steps muffled by the thick, fluffy carpet. Quickly, Tom tried to hide the books behind the pillow he was leaning on but she had seen them already of course.

 

“Um, I was just reading,” he mumbled, blushing a little, while his wife walked around the sofa to take a seat right next to him. Her hand stroked lovingly over her growing bump as her gentle eyes rested on him.

 

“Is everything okay?” Worry laced her voice and he nodded quickly to calm her.

 

“Yes, of course. It’s all good,” he breathed with a smile, sliding closer to her and placing one arm around her shoulders.

 

He knew she was hard to be tricked and as she raised her eyebrows, a quiet sigh left his lips. Despite her baby bump getting slightly in the way, she pulled out the books from behind Tom’s back with ease and studied their titles for a moment.

 

_What every Dad should know about raising little girls_

_Dads and Daughters: How to Inspire, Understand, and Support Your Daughter When She’s Growing Up So Fast_

_Father to Daughter: Life Lessons on Raising a Girl_

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?,” she whispered, her beautiful eyes resting on him again and, embarrassed, he averted his gaze.

 

“I don’t know. I feel silly somehow. But…I don’t want to get it wrong. She’ll be our little princess and I want to know what I need to do to make her feel loved and cherished and wonderful,” Tom mumbled, staring at the white toothpaste stain on his pyjama bottoms as if it held all the answers he needed.

 

“Darling….look at me,” she begged, quietly, and he did. “Don’t worry so much, my love. You’ve been a perfect father to our little boy and you’ll be a perfect father to our little girl. It’s all new to me, too, but we’ll be fine. We’ve got each other and I think our little one will also tell us what she needs, in her own special way.”

 

Once more, he sighed ere he pressed a loving kiss onto her temple. “I know. I know we’ll be alright but…I need to be prepared or at least feel prepared. I don’t want to mess this up. Our children are so very special to me and so are you. I simply want to be the best father and husband that I can be,” he confessed, mumbling against her temple.

 

“Tom, you already are,” she smiled, kissing him gently, and as his fingers traced the curve of her bump and a tiny foot welcomed him with a kick, he knew that it would be fine after all.


End file.
